Untill we meet again
by Jenifer Ashley
Summary: One Shot. Please Review.
1. Until we meet again Author

**Until We Meet Again Author's note:**

**Just so you all know, Ginny is dead. **

**Hence the: **This was because my body was buried deep in the grounds of where I used to live. However, my spirit still lived on and witnessed new happy moments and sad ones.


	2. Until we meet again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Okay so I got bored. Please review.

Once again the weather outside was gloomy and lacked the rays of golden sunshine. It was nothing out of the ordinary as they rainy days came and went with a hint of clear sky in between. I could not help but stare outside the hospital window and drift off into a day dream. This was not a typical thing I would do but given the circumstances, it was the only thing I could. Being stuck in the hospital was a waste of my time but yet I was unable to leave. Well, at least not yet.

I tired hard to stay in one place but I could not stand the dreary atmosphere any longer. As most of my friends know, I was not the really patient type nor would I ever be. When Madam Pomfrey went to her office, I snuck out and felt a rush of freedom surge inside my body. The feeling of no longer being trapped was a relief on my part.

The first stop I made was to my bedroom at the Gryffindor tower to collect a few things. As I approach the top, I could here muffled voices but could not make out what people were saying. In a moment I let it slide and proceeded to my destination. A smile crept onto my face as I saw my bed made. It had to be none other than Claire and her neat antic at work once again.

When I searched in my trunk for a valuable possession, it was empty. I began to panic as all my belongings disappeared even though I been away from my room for about six days. Then it occurred to me, possibly my friends were playing a trick on me when I was suppose to come out from the hospital. As I thought of the possibility, I had to rule it out as they would never scoop that low and play a childish act.

Everything would be simple if I had my wand so I could magically have my things back. Unfortunately though, it broke that night I fell and hit my head. I really could not recall what exactly happened after that except Draco's voice, at least it sounded like his. That night was a blur but I remembered the miserable mood I was in.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I headed out of the room and proceeded to the great hall in hopes of seeing my friends. Along the way, many students bumped into me but I could not feel the contact. I think it must be the medications that Madam Pomfrey gave me that made my body feel.

Once I was there at my destination, I could see people chatting but there was no aliveness like it used to. Oddly I looked up towards the ceiling and saw the Gryffindor flags hanging but no trace of the other houses. My eyes than suddenly darted across the room and saw it half empty except for the Hufflepuff table that had over twenty students.

Then there was an unsettling feeling inside me that I ignored as much as possible for the last few days. I was only seventeen and I did not want to deal with reality as of yet. Even though this was the case, there were still things I had to set right or at least try to. One thing was to apologize to but there was a huge doubt that could ever happen.

It all felt like yesterday where my life began and met Draco Malfoy for the very first time. I could still recall the goofy yet innocent smile on his face the day we became best friends. As we got older, feelings changed and we were a couple. I was his first real love and heartbreak which did leave a prominent effect on him.

Sadly to say, everything seemed like a distant memory as of now. There was no longer a time where long days seemed short with the company of friends and Draco. I still longed for his touch and how he said I meant everything to him. Those days were of the past but I could not help but hold on to everything I once had.

As much as I wanted to deny what had happened to me, I could not bare to admit that my life was different from now on. It seemed surreal that I desperately tired to push aside for all those days I spent in the hospital. Despite all those tries to forget about, I had to be brought back into reality. I must face what was going on in order to move on.

From where I stood, I could see the sadness in Draco's eyes and the heavy feeling in his heart. I wished to hold him and say everything would be alright but that was not the case. This was because my body was buried deep in the grounds of where I used to live. However, my spirit still lived on and witnessed new happy moments and sad ones.

The word death lingered in my mind as it was nearly a week since I passed away. Maybe it was faith that I was supposed to leave this soon or a tragic story on my behalf. Which ever way it was, I was no longer physically apart of anything but emotionally my present was still strong.

I could feel it in my soul. It was time to finally leave and not wander around and pretend I was still apart of the world I loved. Once more my eyes went straight towards the almost empty Slytherin table. It was a hard sight to see Draco in this state he was still in. Nevertheless it would be the last time I see him before we meet again.

In a slow manner, I made my way toward him and hesitated to say my last good-bye for the meantime. The courage I have right now was lower than that of which I a Gryffindor should have; I knew it was now or never. I gave him a kiss on the cheek in hopes that he may have felt it as if I was still alive.

In that spilt second, I was able to let go and move on knowing everything would be fine again. All I could do was smile as Draco touched his cheek and looked towards the open window. For the first time in two weeks, a small but yet sad smile crept onto his face. The last thing I could remember was him softly saying, "Till we meet again Ginny."


End file.
